


Big Bang

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	Big Bang

한심한 꼬라지 하고는.

편지를 숨기기 제일 좋은 곳은 편지꽂이라고 하지. 자고로 그 에드가 앨런 포가 창작해 낸 탐정 오귀스트 뒤팽이 "잃어버린 편지"에서 그 비슷한 말을 했었다. 뭐, 셜록은 오귀스트 뒤팽에 대해 이야기했다가는 그의 추리가 어떻고 논리가 어떻고 서커스처럼 추리를 늘어놓는 어릿광대일 뿐이라나 뭐라나 혹평을 쏟아내겠지만. 여튼 셜록 홈즈의 방 구석에는, 한때 온갖 PC나 서버나 스마트폰의 일부였던 부품들이 무덤처럼 쌓여 있는, 웬만한 가정집에서는 아이들의 장난감 상자로 쓸 법한 큼직한 플라스틱 상자가 하나 놓여 있는데, 셜록의 스마트폰은 그 위에, 마치 세상 떠난 그 컴퓨터들의 넋을 그리는 비석처럼 비뚜름하게 꽂혀 있었다. 그래, 어쩐지 안 받더라니. 원래 안 받긴 해도, 이렇게까지 연락이 안 될 리가 없다고 생각했더니, 그 셜록 홈즈도 자기 스마트폰을 두고 나가는 날이 다 있는 모양이다. 존은, 어이가 없어 혀를 차다가, 스마트폰을 집어들었다. 레스트레이드가 찾는 문자가 십여 건. 적어도 존이 아는 한은 한시도 손에서 폰을 떼어놓는 법이 없는 그가, 언제 나갔는지 모르지만 스마트폰을 집구석에 던져두고 나간 것을 보면 둘 중 하나다. 어지간히 바쁜 일이 있었거나, 그렇지 않으면 바츠에 뭐 그의 흥미를 돋울 신선한 시체라도 들어왔거나.

그렇긴 해도, 우스운 일이다. 차라리 엘러리 퀸이 코안경을 벗어두고 갔다고 하지. 아니면 괴도 뤼팽이 망토를 잃어버렸다고 하거나. 아니면 음, 미스 마플이 뜨개질감과 안락의자를 도둑맞은 셈이라고 해야 하나. 끌어다 붙이자니 어쩐지 우스운 것 같았지만, 어쩐지 소설 속의 명탐정이라고 하면 뭔가 하나쯤은, 특징이 될만한 아이템을 갖고 다니는 게 보통은 것 같기도 했다. 글쎄, 현실 속의, 세계 유일의 자문 탐정인 셜록 홈즈를 생각하면, 떠오르는 것은 역시 이 스마트폰과 큼직한 코트와 늘 팔뚝에 처바르고 다니는 니코틴 패치 정도일까. 차라리 한 100년 전에 태어났으면, 멋스러운 브라이어 파이프에 회중 시계라든가, 코트도 얼스터 코트에 사냥 모자 같은 것도 꽤 어울릴 것 같긴 하지만. 혼자 말도 안 되는 생각을 하며 키득거리다, 존은 스마트폰을 집어들었다. 남의 문자를 굳이 챙겨 읽을 생각은 없었지만, 레스트레이드의 문자가 쌓여 있는 것은 세 시간 전. 적어도, 바쁜 일 때문에 튀어나간 거라면 셜록은 런던 어디건, 이 스마트폰을 찾으러 다시 돌아오고도 남았을 시간이다. 그 전에, 이미 읽은 표시가 있는 몰리의 문자가 있었다.

역시 시체로군. 존은 셜록의 스마트폰을, 오른쪽 주머니에 챙겨넣으며 씩 웃었다. 셜록은 뭐라고 투덜거릴지 모르지만, 그래도 자칭 세계 유일의 자문 탐정의 유일한 파트너는, 이제 제법 추리 비슷한 것도 해낼 수 있다는 말이지. 셜록이 두고 나간 스마트폰을 들고 셜록을 찾아가 내미는 모습을 상상하며 존은 웃었다. 글쎄, 시체 해부에만 몰두해 있다 보면 스마트폰을 두고 나간 사실은 잊어버렸을 지도 모르지만, 그래도 적어도 고맙다는 소리는 들을 수 있지 않을까. 시체 냄새가 손끝에서 손목까지 밴 것은 그다지 환영할 만한 일은 아니겠지만, 얼마 전 찾아낸 새 맛집에, 꼭 셜록을 데려가고 싶었다. 남쪽의 향신료가 잔뜩 들어간 커리라면 시체 냄새도 그다지 안 느껴질 거고, 차이니즈 레스토랑의 딤섬을 좋아하는 것을 보면 그 집의 사모사도 꽤 마음에 들어 할 거도. 무엇보다도 해부라는 것은, 꽤나 체력이 필요한 일이다. 곱게 메스로 개구리나 생선의 배를 가르는, 그런 수준의 일이 아니다. 사실 말이 쉬워 개구리지, 그 개구리의 뱃가죽도, 아예 내장을 다치지 않는 선에서 조심스레 살갗만 갈라내는 것은 또 얼마나 재주가 필요한 일이냔 말이지. 하물며 사람의 시신이란. 근육을 잘라내는 데만도 그 날카로운 메스날은 순식간에 무뎌져버린다. 가슴 안쪽을 들여다보려면 흉골과 늑골은 숫제 톱질하듯 잘라내야 하는데다, 횡격막이니 장간막이니, 그 사이사이 놓인 근막들은 또 어떤지. 그만큼을 혼자서 썰어대고 나면, 배가 고프지 않으면 이상하겠지. 처음 인체 해부를 했을 때, 심술기 많은 선배가 일부러 데려가 사 먹인 큼직한 해기스(양과 소의 내장을 오트밀과 섞어 양의 위장에 넣어 요리한 소시지)를 생각하며 존은 쓴웃음을 지었다. 셜록이라면 당연히 택시를 잡았겠지만, 존은 늘 출퇴근할 때도 애용하는 오이스터 카드를 챙겨들고 지하철을 타고, 그의 대학시절과 수련의 시절의 추억과 씁쓸한 기억이 뒤섞인 바츠로 향했다.

"오, 존. 자주 보는데? 점심은?"  
"아직, 근데 셜록은?"  
"사이 좋은가봐?"  
"......아니, 그 녀석 폰을 놓고 갔어. 여기 온 거 아냐?"  
"왔었지. 근데, 어때?"  
"또 뭐가."  
"같이 지낼 만 해?"

도착하자마자 만난 스탬포드는 호기심어린 눈으로 존을 바라보았다.

"여기 닥터들도 다들 놀랐다고. 그 셜록이 누군가와 같이 살다니, 하고."  
"자네가 소개해 줬다는 말 꼭 잊지 말고 해."  
"아, 그렇지 않아도 덕분에 런던 최고의 중매쟁이 소리까지 듣고 있지. 잘 해보라고, 존."  
"뭘 잘 하라는 거야."

스탬포드는 엄지손가락을 들어보이며 눈을 찡긋했다. 존은 혀를 낼름해 보이며 돌아섰다. 스탬포드 녀석, 지난 번에 만났을 때는 오랜만인데다 상황도 상황이었던 터라 그렇게 반가울 수가 없었는데. 지금 보니 예전에 그 스탬포드는 어디 가고, 마치 새로 이사온 이웃을 궁금해하는 시골 아줌마같은 눈을 하고 남의 일을 캐묻고 있어. 그 셜록이 누군가와 같이 사는 게 뭐가 어때서. 셜록이 무슨 구경거리냐, 동물원 원숭이냐. 입밖으로는 내지도 않을 불평불만을 속으로 계속 투덜거리며, 존은 셜록을 찾아 돌아다녔다. 해부학 실험실 쪽을 기웃거리는데, 몰리가 지나가다 알은체를 했다.

"아......"

또 잊어버린 거냐. 존은 이 아가씨에게 자기 이름을 각인시키려면 올 때마다 이름을 새긴 흰 가운이라도 펄럭이며 나타나야 하는 건지 진지하게 생각하며 다시 한 번 말했다.

"존 왓슨이에요. '닥터' 존 왓슨."  
"아, 예......"  
"스탬포드 말로는 셜록이 여기 왔었다던데. 못 봤어요?"  
"나갔는데요."  
"나갔다고요?"  
"예."  
"시체는?"  
"시체요?"  
"그래요, 셜록이 보던 시체."  
"아, 어...... 글쎄요. 보여 드려도 되는 건지 모르겠네요."  
"의사도 아닌 셜록에게 보여줄 수 있는 시체를, 의사인 내가 볼 수 없다는 게 더 이상하지 않나요, 닥터 후퍼."

몰리는 잠깐 입가를 움찔거리다가, 앞장을 섰다.

셜록이 휘갈겨 쓴 검안서를 들여다 보며 존은, 그가 의학을 전공하지 않았음에도 상당히 정확하게 검안서를 기록한 것에 조금은 감탄했다. 물론 그 검안서에는, 보통의 의사들이라면 빼놓지 않았을 몇몇 사항들이 빠져있는 대신, 오직 그만이 알아볼 수 있는 몇 가지의 관찰과 추리에 대해 적혀 있었는데, 어디로 봐도 사건과는 별 관련이 없어 보였다.

"당뇨 환자로군요. 그렇죠?"  
"셜록이 구해 달라고 했어요."  
"뭔가 이유라도?"  
"이유야 뭐 있겠어요."

그렇지, 레스트레이드의 문자가 잔뜩 와 있었지. 그러니까 그저, 한 걸음 늦은 것 뿐이었다. 지금 바로 야드로 가면 셜록을 만날 수 있을까. 스마트폰도 없고, 그런데다 혼자니까 마구 짜증이나 내지 않고 있으면 다행인데. 앤더슨 경위에게는 좀 더 예의를 갖춰 대했으면 싶지만, 눈 앞에 없는 셜록에게 그런 것을 기대하는 게 무리라는 것 정도는 존도 알고 있었다. 존은 이번에는 비싼 런던의 물가에도 불구하고 택시를 잡아 타고, 야드로 달렸다.

"셜록 말인가? 좀 전까지 여기 있긴 했지."

레스트레이드는 셜록 덕분에 흰 머리가 수십 가닥은 더 늘어난 듯한 얼굴을 하고 대꾸했다.

"그 살인사건 증거도 확실하게 챙겨왔고, 추론도 완벽했어. 이런 말 하긴 뭣 하지만 그 녀석이 떠든 그대로 조서를 꾸미면 땡, 그 수준이야. 하지만 평소보다 두 배나 짜증을 부려 대니, 원."  
"죄송합니다."  
"그쪽이 죄송할 건 아니잖아, 닥터. 그건 그렇고, 취직 했다면서."  
"예. 오늘이 첫 출근이었습니다. 파트타임이지만......"  
"언제야? 일 하는 시간."  
"예?"  
"나도 좀 알아 두자고."

레스트레이드는 수첩을 펼쳤다. 존은 고개를 갸웃거리다가 대답했다.

"그게, 일정하진 않지만 매주 좀 바뀌어서......"  
"그럼 대충이라도."  
"예, 대충은......"

레스트레이드의 수첩에 시간표를 베껴 적으며, 존은 레스트레이드가 지금 당장이라도 담배를 피우고 싶어 죽을 지경이라는 사실을 깨달았다. 하긴, 그도 셜록과 마찬가지로 니코틴 패치를 붙이고 있었지. 얼마나 속을 썩였으면 저러고 있을까 싶어, 존은 눈 앞에 셜록이 있다면 당장 레스트레이드 앞에 머리 숙이고 잘못했다는 대답이라도 받아내고 싶다고 생각했다. 그때였다.

"웬만하면...... 그쪽의 비번 시간에 연락을 하든가 해야지, 원."  
"예?"  
"닥터와 있을 때의 셜록은, 적어도 이 지경은 아니거든."

허드슨 부인에게 전화를 걸어 보았지만, 셜록은 아직 집에 돌아오지 않았다고 했다. 사실은, 이대로 플랫에 돌아와 셜록을 기다리는 게 합리적인 판단이라는 것 정도는 알고 있다. 알고 있는데, 어쩐지 셜록을 찾아내어 이 휴대전화를 자랑스레 내밀어야겠다는 생각이 자꾸 들었다. 이런 것이, 어리석음일까, 혹은 오기일까. 합리적인 판단을 무시하는 어떤 불가항력적인 감정. 하지만, 존은 그동안 셜록과 함께 했던 곳들을, 식당을, 사건 현장을, 하나하나 더듬듯 돌아다녀 보았다. 어디에도, 마치 자신의 그림자처럼 시커먼 코트를 걸친 키 큰 사내의 모습은 보이지 않았다. 그림자로 자신을 감싸고, 총알만 날아다니지 않을 뿐 흡사 전쟁터나 다름없는 이 런던의 어둠 속을 걷는, 셜록 홈즈라는 남자의 모습은. 환한 빛 아래에서 아무리 눈을 씻고 찾아보아도 보이지 않는 그 모습을 눈으로 좇으며, 존은 어쩐지 답답하다는 생각이 들었다.

"백날 그놈의 해골이나 끌어안고 살라지!"

어쩐지, 불합리한 분노라는 것을 마음 한 구석에서 분명히 느끼면서도, 존은 화풀이를 하듯 런던 외각지대에 자리한, 그때 셜록을 잃을 뻔 했고 존이 사람을 죽였던, 그 기억이 아직도 생생한 롤랜드 카 대학의 낡은 포석 바닥을 걷어찼다. 그의 눈에, 나무 구석에 매달린 CCTV가 들어왔다. 그는 그 앞으로 달려가 손을 흔들었다.

"이봐요, 마이크로프트 씨!"

누군가 그 모습을 보았다면, 필시 미친 사람이라고 비웃었겠지만.

"지금도 나 구경하고 있어요? 구경하는 게 그렇게 재미있어요? 재미있어 죽겠는게 아니라면, 뭐라도 좀 알려 주지 그래요?"

존은 분한 표정으로, 카메라를 향해 여기다 보내라는 듯 셜록의 스마트폰을 흔들어 보였다. 대답이 돌아오리라는 기대는 하지 않았다. 정부의 일을 한다......고 간단히 소개받았지만 대충 조각을 맞추어 보기로는 저 위세도 당당한 MI6에서 일하는 것 같고, 국익을 위해서라면 CIA쪽의 의뢰도 종종 맡아 처리한다는, 셜록 이상으로 비범한 그 형님이 이렇게 시도때도 없이 CCTV를 들여다 볼 리 없으니까, 대답같은 것 돌려받을 리 없었지만.

대답은 돌아왔다. 놀랍게도 존의 휴대폰으로.

"지금 당신에게 가고 있습니다. - MH"

가고 있다니. 무슨 소리야. 존은 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그리고, 공원 저 쪽 구석에서, 시커먼 코트를 걸친 사내가 천천히, 이쪽을 향해 걸어오는 모습이 보였다.

"......셜록?"

그림자로 몸을 감싼 듯한.

그러나 자신의 그림자조차 지배하고 남을 듯한 압도적인 광휘를 지닌 남자가, 존을 향해 손을 내밀었다. 그 손에는 뜻밖에도, 마카롱과 과자가 든 상자가 들려 있었다.

"플랫에 돌아갔더니 허드슨 부인 말씀이, 자네가 전화를 했다더군."  
"......"  
"자네의 휴대폰 발신 위치를 찾았는데, 전화를 건 시점에서는 야드 근처에 있었고 내가 집에 도착했을 무렵에는, 템즈 강을 건너가 브릭스톤 쪽으로 향하고 있었지. 실수로 두고 나가긴 했지만 어디 두었는지 분명히 알고 있던 내 스마트폰은 보이지 않았어. 자네가 들어온 시각, 그리고 야드. 그렇다면 그 사이에 바츠에 들렀을 것이라는 계산이 나오더군. 몰리에게 뭐 두고 온 물건이 있다는 핑계로 전화를 해 보았어. 어지간해선 사람 이름 잘 기억 못하는 몰리가 자네 이름을 제대로 기억하는 것을 보니, 내 예상이 맞았다는 것을 확신할 수 있었지."  
"......그랬으면."  
"그 뒤로는, 나도 자네가 어디로 향하고 있는지 알 수 없었으니까. 다만."

셜록은 과자 상자를 존의 손에 쥐어주고, 낚아채듯 그의 손에 들린 스마트폰을 받아들었다.

"자네가 내게 이걸 전해주려 했다는 것은 알겠네."  
"......어떻게 안 거야."  
"오, 여기까지 온 위치? 자네가 그, 자네가 소위 그 블로그에 '분홍빛 연구'라고 이름붙인 그 날 움직인 동선 그대로 움직이고 있다는 것 정도는 알았거든. 그래서 난, 조금 더 앞질러 가서 기다렸던 것 뿐이야. 여기, 자네와 내가 동료이자 공범이 된 곳. 롤랜드 카 대학."  
"......"  
"자네가 좋아할 것 같아서."  
"......"

와 준 것과, 과자 상자를 들고 온 것 중 어느 쪽을 두고 한 말인지는 모르겠다.

그러나 존은 분명히, 이 상황이 마음에 들었다. 존은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그럼 마무리는......"  
"물론, 차이니즈 레스토랑 어때."  
"나쁘지 않지."  
"잠깐, 설마...... 내가 CCTV 앞에서 쇼 하는 것도 본 거야?"  
"우리 형 앞에서는 그렇게 폴짝거리면서, 내 앞에서는 그럴 수 없다는 건가?"  
"이봐, 셜록. 잊어 줘. 잊어, 잊어!"  
"글쎄, 난 모르겠지만 마이크로프트의 머리에서 그걸 지우려면 죽이는 수 밖에 없을 텐데."  
"잠깐, 너희 형제의 싸움에 날 끌어들이지는 말고!"  
"오, 눈치챘나? 이 김에 없애버리려고 했는데."  
"다 떠나서 그건 살인이잖아!"  
"만난 첫 날 날 위해 사람도 죽였으면서 이제 와서."  
"......그때 그냥 죽게 내버려 뒀어야 했어."  
"아, 그래? 하지만 뭐, 후회해도 소용 없겠지. 분하면 빛보다 빠른 입자부터 찾아 오라고. 그 어딘가의 시간이 맨 처음 존재하던 순간의 특이점까지 날아가서 처음부터 다시 시작하는 건 어때."  
"그건 또 무슨 소리야."  
"시간이 아예 존재도 하지 않았다가, 특이점에서 생기면서 빵, 하고 터지는 거야. 그게 우주의 시작이지. 그냥 자네가 들어봤음직한 이야기로는, 빅뱅이라고 하지."

마치, 어느 순간 갑자기 생겨난 다른 어떤 마음을 대신하듯.

존은 셜록이 설명하는, 그다지 인간이 사는 데 꼭 필요한 것 같진 않은, 바닥에 단단히 발을 붙이고 사는 그에게는 너무나 관념적인 이야기를 그저, 들었다.

하늘을 올려다보는 셜록의, 불안정하고 꿈꾸는 듯한 그 표정을 그저 막연히 바라보면서.

어느 순간 존이 셜록의 옷자락을 잠시 붙잡았지만, 그 역시도 찰나일 뿐이었다.

그것은, 존재하지 않았지만 흐르고 있던 시간의 일부처럼, 언젠가 돌이켜 생각해 보았을 때 그들이 빅뱅이라고 말할 만한 순간의 이야기.

그저 그 뿐이었다.


End file.
